Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 17 Chương 3
Chương 3 - Sa mạc Hồng Tử, Ghul-a-val Phần 1. Sáng ngày thứ hai sau khi nhóm Kamito khởi hành từ thành trì Mordis. Trên biển sa mạc vô tận, một con thuyền đang rẽ xuyên mặt cát. Được thiết kế đi theo tuyến địa mạch, những con thuyền cát bị một giới hạn là chúng không thể chọn lộ trình tự do được. Đành là thế, nhưng so với tàu bay, có một điểm lợi là lái tàu thì đỡ căng thẳng hơn. “Quả là một con thuyền cũ kĩ tàn tạ… Thứ này thực sự có thể đi xuyên sa mạc sao?” Dù Claire có mối bận tâm của riêng cô, nhưng con tàu này đã được Vivian Melosa tu chỉnh. Phần nội thất lại đảm bảo phi thường. Lúc nguy cấp, con thuyền thậm chí có thể hoán đổi nguồn năng lượng. Từ những gì Kamito nghe được, một cơ chế tinh linh quân sự đã được gắn vào. Món đồ buôn lậu này là thứ mà Rubia có được thông qua quan hệ với Sát Nhân Hội. (Tuyệt, vậy giờ cuối cùng bọn mình đã tiến vào Ghul-a-val --) Ở boong thuyền, Kamito cứ lau đi mồ hôi không ngừng tuôn ra trên trán cậu. Bị sức mạnh tinh linh ruồng rẫy, đây là một sa mạc hoang vu và đỏ màu máu. Lăng mộ của Quỷ vương có thực sự nằm ở chốn như vầy không đây? “….Hừm, mà nói, trời nóng quá đi~…” Dựa vào một lan can của mạn thuyền, Claire lên tiếng với vẻ hết hơi. Ngay cả một hỏa linh sứ như cô cũng thấy nóng bỏng ở chỗ thế này. Đã mở cúc cổ áo trên đồng phục mà thấm mồ hôi, cô cứ quạt đi quạt lại bằng tay mình. …Trong thoáng chốc, Kamito liếc thấy thấp thoáng bộ ngực như trêu người ở trước cô, đích thực là một tình huống nguy hiểm. “…!” Kamito vội vàng lảng đi. Chỉ để thấy trước mắt cậu— Ai kia đang nằm dài trên sàn y như môt mỹ nhân ngư bãi biển. Rinslet. “…Ughhh, nóng quá trời đất~…mình sẽ chết vì nhiệt độ này mất~” Cô đang lăn qua lại trên boong, hoàn toàn vứt đi thực tế cô là con gái cao quí của một công tước. Mà cũng đúng là đau-tim khi thấy mái tóc vàng kim dài óng ả của cô bị thương tổn. ….Sa mạc thiêu đốt này đúng là quá khắc nghiệt đối với một tiểu thư xuất thân từ đất nước băng tuyết. “Rinslet, cậu thấy có sao không? Có lẽ cậu nên lên giường nghỉ đi?” Khi Kamito hỏi, cô đáp lại. “Không sao, Kamito. Cảm ơn cậu đã quan tâm, nhưng mình kính xin từ chối. So với nghỉ ngơi trong thuyền, ngoài này tốt hơn nhiều.” “Chà, tôi nghĩ cậu nói đúng.” Thực tế, bên trong con thuyền thậm chí còn nóng hơn cả trên boong mà trân mình ra dưới ánh mặt trời. Cơ chế tinh linh liên tục giải tỏa lượng nhiệt lớn sau khi hấp thu năng lượng từ các địa mạch. Đối với một tàu quân sự, Revenant có hệ thống làm mát đặc trưng, nhưng thuyền cát này nào có loại chức năng ấy. Lẽ tự nhiên, cũng không có vật chất như là bồn tắm dùng cho việc thanh tẩy. “Gọi Fenrir đi. Ít nhất trời sẽ mát hơn tí.” Mồ hôi như tắm, Claire kiến giải. “Fenris là một tinh linh sinh ra ở Niflheim, xứ lạnh kinh nhất Tinh linh giới. Gọi cậu ấy ra ở chốn này là hết sức tàn nhẫn.” Rinslet từ chối một cách yếu xìu. (…Thật đúng là một tiểu thư tốt bụng và dịu hiền.) Kamito không thể không nhận xét thầm trong đầu. Lý do vì sao Rinslet hết mực được yêu thương và chào đón bởi những nàng hầu và người dân ở Laurenfrost cũng như tinh linh ở Học viện có lẽ là nhờ tính cách tốt bụng của cô. “Cô nói cũng có lý… Xí, Scarlet, đi về Tinh linh giới đi em.” Nghe Claire ra lệnh, con mèo địa ngục đang bốc cháy kêu meo meo và lắc đầu. Coi bộ Scarlet thích thú dưới sa mạc thiêu đốt. Tuy ngọn lửa trên người Scarlet gần như không nóng bằng lửa thật, nó vẫn làm con mắt đau khổ. “Hai người, làm ơn chịu đựng nhiệt độ này đi.” Ngay lúc đó, giọng Fianna đến từ đâu đó. “…?” Khi bọn Kamito nhìn quanh— Chỉ để thấy tinh linh hiệp sĩ Georgios đang ngồi trên một thùng gỗ lớn. Đầu của tinh linh hiệp sĩ mở ra với tiếng clang làm lộ ra Fianna nhô đầu ra khỏi đó. “Tôi không thể tin được là cô bỏ trốn vào chỗ như thế…!” “Fufu, bên trong bộ giáp này cách ly với giới bên ngoài. Rất mát và sảng khoái.” “Nếu mình nhớ chính xác thì bên trong Georgios kết nối với Tinh linh giới thì phải?” “Cổng Tinh linh giới hiện tại đã đóng rồi, nên tôi thấy chẳng sao khi ở đây cả.” …Cậu hiểu rồi. Nghĩ ra điều đó thiệt cũng hay. “Điện Hạ, bất công quá đi!” “Đ-để cho tôi vào với!” Cùng nhau, Claire và Rinslet liên tục đấm vào bộ giáp Georgios. “Chia buồn nha, nhưng Georgios là một tinh linh độc quyền của hoàng tộc mà thôi.” Sau khi nói dửng dưng, Fianna đóng mũ giáp với tiếng clang. “Đồ công chúa ki bo!” “Bạo chúa hung ác nhất sử sách Ordesia!” Hai cô nàng đập túi bụi vào bộ áo giáp trong sự giận dữ và phẫn nộ, nhưng giáp của tinh linh hiệp sĩ vẫn hoàn toàn không nhúc nhích. “Hai người à, làm vậy chỉ tổ nóng thêm mà thôi.” “T-thực thế, phù…” “Tôi hết hơi rồi~” Hai cô gái ngã quị hết hơi trên boong tàu thêm lần nữa. Ngay lúc đó— “Ôi trời, không chống nổi mức nhiệt độ này, hai người thật là thiếu tập luyện.” Một luồng gió mát lạnh thổi qua nhóm Kamito. Ellis nhảy xuống với Phong Dực Thương trên tay. Cô ấy rõ ràng đang tập thương pháp trên đầu cabin cho tới mới rồi. Tóc mái của ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Bộ đồng phục của cô hóa nên trong suốt một phần, làm lộ ra viền áo lót bên dưới— “…!”| Dẫu biết vậy, nhưng chỉ ra điều này thật xấu hổ, vậy nên Kamito chẳng còn cách nào ngoài việc âm thầm chuyển dời ánh mắt. “Tui không thể tin nổi là cô lại có thể tập luyện trong khí trời nóng bức thế này.” “Có gì đâu, sau cùng tôi được phong tinh linh chúc phúc mà.” “Thấy ghen gì đâu…” “Ôi dào, trời sẽ trở nên mát vào ban đêm thôi…” “Mát gì, lạnh thấy xương luôn cho có…haizz.” Lầm bẩm, Claire nhìn vào Ghul-a-val , đỏ tới tận tầm mắt trông thấy. “Mà Kamito nè.” “G-gì vậy?” Thấy Claire chăm chú nhìn cậu vì sao đó, Kamito giật bắn một cái. “Cậu nói chuyện gì với chị tui trước khi lên thuyền vậy?” “O-ồ…Ừm, cái đó …đủ thứ….” Kamito nhìn lảng đi, cố gắng né tránh vấn đề. (Không nhất thiết mình phải làm lộ chuyện…) Rubia nên là người truyền đạt lại lời của chính cổ. “Hừm, cái quái gì vậy. Cậu đang thật kì cục…” Thấy thái độ Kamito, Claire ném ra một ánh mắt hoài nghi bất mãn. Phần 2 Trong một vùng giấc mơ, trắng xóa như tuyết-- Est tỉnh dậy. (…lại giấc mơ đó--) Cô bé lạnh lùng thì thầm suy nghĩ ấy. Mặc dù đã thức, cô vẫn không thể tự do cử động thân hình. Ý thức cô bị phong ấn bên trong một thánh kiếm, cắm vào đá, bên trong một điện thờ chắc chắn. Suốt cuộc chiến tranh Tinh linh giới cách đây vài ngàn năm— Trước đó được dùng như vũ khí tinh linh tối thượng, vào đúng ngày thế giới chia thành Tinh linh giới và Nhân giới, cô đã rơi xuống lục địa này. Một tinh linh mà chẳng ai có đủ khả năng dùng được dù bao nhiêu lần cố gắng. Một thanh kiếm chẳng thế nào rút ra. Đó là kiếm tinh linh---Terminus Est. Sức mạnh của cô tuy yếu hơn xa so với khi ở Tinh linh giới, song cô vẫn quá hùng mạnh so với con người. Do vậy, thanh kiếm không rơi vào tay ai, trải qua sự vĩnh hằng trong ngôi đền tí tẹo tầm thường như một vật thờ cúng. --Đó coi như là vậy. Sau khi Est giáng xuống mặt đất này, hai nghìn năm đã trôi qua. Một hôm, một cô gái lên núi để nhặt củi và tới tại ngôi đền. Mặc một bộ y phục đan len trắng tinh khôi, cô gái có một khuôn mặt dễ thương. Cô khả năng nhất là lạc đường và vô tình lạc bước tới đây. Hoàn toàn không ý thức rằng tinh linh mạnh nhất được phong ấn ở đây, cô gái— Điềm nhiên rút kiếm ra. Tới tận bây giờ, vô số người đã cố gắng chiếm hữu lấy cô. Một số cầu danh vọng, số khác muốn sức mạnh để cứu vớt thế giới. Thế nhưng, cô gái khác hẳn toàn bộ con người tới đây trước kia. Những gì cô muốn không phải là sức mạnh của thánh kiếm— Chỉ là một ao ước có một người bạn—đó là ước muốn của cô gái. (…Không…Đừng làm vậy, nếu cô giao ước với tôi, cô sẽ--!) Trong giấc mơ trắng xóa, ý thức Est hét vang. Nhưng mà, tiếng nói đó vĩnh viễn không thành hình— Phần 3 Mang Kamito và nhóm cậu, con thuyền cát tiếp tục tiến tới băng qua sa mạc nóng bỏng. Mặt trời đang lặn, làm sinh ra những bóng dài trên boong thuyền. Tuy vậy không có lấy một bóng ốc đảo nào ở chỗ họ tới trong sa mạc cát đỏ này. “Cứ vầy coi bộ hôm nay lại vô ích rồi….” Dựa người vào lan can thuyền, Kamito thở dài. “Có thực là công chúa Saladia đã tới đây không?” “Ai mà biết? Chúng ta chắc có lẽ đã vượt qua cổ rồi chăng—“ “Úi, không thể là vậy chứ.” Claire nhún vai. “Phải chi có nhiều manh mối hơn—“ Lẩm bầm, đoạn Kamito bỏ tay khỏi lan can thuyền. “Cậu định đi đâu thế?” “Ờ, đi xem Est coi sao?” “Hừm…cậu cứ cưng Est mãi thôi.” “Biết sao được.” Sau khi đáp lại và giũ bỏ mớ cát ngạt ngào mắc trên đồng phục cậu, Kamito bước vào cabin. Hai ngày trước, Est đã có một giấc mơ về quá khứ. Kể từ đó, em ấy bắt đầu cho thấy vẻ mặt biểu hiện bất an một cách bí ẩn. Với một cái liếc mắt thông thường, chúng hệt như khuôn mặt vô cảm thường ngày của em ấy. Nhưng mà Kamito nhận ra sự đổi khác tinh tế trên biểu cảm của bạn đường của cậu. Trở vào cabin, cậu mở cửa— Cậu thấy một khối nhô lên trên giường cậu. Từ một góc tấm mền, cậu có thể thấy tóc bạc lộn xà lộn xộn lộ ra. “Sao vậy Est?” Chuyện Est lẻn lên giường cậu khá là bình thường. À đợi tí, cái chuyện bình thường ấy tự bản thân đã có vấn đề rồi… Kamito tiếp cận giường và nhẹ nhàng nhấc tấm chăn. “…Est?” “Kami…to…” Cậu thấy kiếm tinh linh, hoàn toàn nude ngoại trừ đôi tất chân, chằm chằm nhìn cậu bơ phờ— Tiếp sau đó, cô giang đôi tay mảnh và ôm ghì lấy cậu. Kamito lập tức hiểu rằng đây không phải hành vi bình thường của Est lúc em ấy đơn giản muốn được nuông chiều. Em ấy hẳn đã mơ thấy lại giấc mơ đáng ngại khác. Hơn thế nữa, đây không phải là khác biệt duy nhất với thông thường. “E-Est, có chuyện gì vậy em!?” Kamito không thể không kêu lên ngạc nhiên. Thay vì là cặp vớ chân đen thường lệ, cô ấy đang mặc vớ chân sọc nhiều màu sắc thế vào. “…!” Đáp lại, Est mở to đôi mắt tím và bắt đầu chăm chú tạo cặp vớ đen vội vội vàng vàng. “Em đã làm mình nhục nhã trước anh.” “Nào đâu có, anh thực sự không hiểu cái gì…” Rõ ràng, tất chân có sọc cũng khá dễ thương mà— …Thôi kệ đi, điều như thế này chưa từng xảy ra trước đây. …Nó nhấn mạnh em ấy thấy bất an đến cỡ nào. “Est, em có ổn không? Bộ em lại mơ về quá khứ sao?” “—Không nhớ nổi.” “Anh hiểu..” --Kamito có vài ý tưởng. (Kí ức quá khứ đang thức tỉnh của Est đã xảy ra trước đó…) Đó là đêm trước vòng đầu của Kiếm vũ Hội. Để xóa bỏ lời nguyền mà Rubia đã đặt lên, Est đã đẩy sức mạnh thánh kiếm của mình tới giới hạn. Tuy chỉ tạm thời, nhưng giao ước tinh linh của cô với Kamito đã bị gián đoạn. Kết quả làm những kí ức của Sát Quỷ Kiếm chân chính—cơ thể chính của Est nằm ở đâu đó trong Tinh linh giới—đã thức tỉnh. Có chăng hệt như lần cuối, những giấc mơ hiện tại của Est là kết quả những kí ức của Terminus thực sự đang chảy vào trong cô. Trong trường hợp đó— Ánh mắt Kamito rơi vào ấn kí kiếm linh in trên tay phải cậu. (…Có thể nào khế ước tinh linh của Est sắp sửa trở lại bình thường?) Thực tế, khế ước giữa Kamito và Est hoàn toàn bất hoàn thiện. Sát Quỷ Kiếm hiện giờ chỉ đủ trút ra giỏi nhất là 1 phần 10 sức mạnh nguyên bản của Est. Có lẽ sức mạnh nguyên bản sắp trở lại Est chăng. Est bấu chặt quần áo Kamito. “Kamito, em sợ quá.” Mái tóc dài bạc-trắng óng ánh của cô lắc lư, trông như thể nó sẽ biến mất bất kì phút nào. “Mỗi lần em thấy giấc mơ ấy, em cảm giác như em chẳng còn là em—“ “Est à…” Thấy kiếm tinh linh như thế, Kamito dịu dàng xoa đầu cô. “Đối với anh, Est duy nhất là em. Chỉ có em mới là Est.” “Kamito—“ Est ngẩng phắt đầu lên, đôi mắt tím sáng long lanh. --vào lúc đó.. Boooooooooom…! Thình lình, con thuyền rung dữ dội với tiếng động ầm ĩ y như có cơn động đất. “..! Có chuyện gì vậy!?” Phần 4 Chạy bổ lên boong thuyền, Kamito choáng váng trước cảnh tượng trước mắt. Một cơn lốc khổng lồ trên sa mạc sắp kéo con thuyền cát vào trong nó. “…Này, cái quái đó là gì?” Chồm người qua lan can, Kamito la to. “L-làm sao tui biết!” “Thình lình nó xuất hiện ở đằng trước hướng tàu à!” Trên boong tàu nghiêng nặng nề, các tiểu thư cũng hoảng hốt luôn. “Là vũng xoáy…!” “Vũng xoáy gì?” Nghe Fianna, người dùng hết sức mạnh lèo lái con thuyền, Kamito hỏi lại. “Đó là một loại vùng xoáy nước khi một dòng địa mạch bị quấy nhiễu. Thông thường, nó chỉ xuất hiện ngoài biển khơi—“ Rắc---Với âm thanh nén, con thuyền thậm chí lật nghiêng càng nhiều. “Kyahhhh!” “Owa!” Thấy Claire mất thăng bằng và lăn tròn trên boong không ngừng, Kamito vội vàng chụp tay cổ bằng tay cậu. “Lại đây…rồi, có sao không?” “…C-không sao..c-cảm ơn cậu.” E thẹn, Claire gật đầu. “…! Không hay rồi! Con thuyền đang bị kéo tới đó!” Fianna dù liên tục vận thần lực vào tinh thể tinh linh gắn trên mũi thuyền, hướng con thuyền vẫn y nguyên không đổi. Không chỉ có vậy, mà con thuyền cứ bị kéo tới hướng trung tâm vũng xoáy. Từ đầu, đây là con thuyền rút ra năng lượng từ thần lực chảy trong địa mạch. Dựa vào thần lực của một tinh linh cơ sẽ không đủ điều khiển con thuyền. “Con thuyền sẽ gãy mất nếu cứ tiếp tục như vầy đó—“ Claire lên tiếng với khuôn mặt lo lắng. “Ellis, cậu có thể dùng phong thuật năng toàn thuyền bay lên không?” “…Không thế đâu, nhấc một con thuyền lớn thế này quá khó khăn.” Ellis lắc đầu. Kể cả vậy, cô vẫn dùng Phong Dực Thương điều khiền luồng gió, làm những điều cô có thể để phản lại lực nghiêng của con thuyền. “Coi kìa! Có thứ gì trong trung tâm cơn lốc!” Fianna la lớn. Kamito chú mục vào nhìn sâu bên trong cơn bão cát. Ở trung tâm cơn lốc, cậu có thể thấy một vật thể hệt như những cặp kéo khổng lồ. Những cặp kéo ấy đang khép mở như thể đợi con thuyền của Kamito. “Đó là..tinh linh sao? Đợi đã, đó là ma thú ư..?” “---bọn kiến sư tử, thường được gọi là Kẻ Phá Tàu.” Ngay lúc đó, Chân Thực Kiếm ở eo Kamito lên tiếng. “Restia, em cần nói cho anh sớm hơn chứ nếu em biết những đó!” “Biết sao được, em nào có ngờ một quái vật từ cách đây cả ngàn năm vẫn còn sống trong những khu vực này đâu.” Kamito có cảm giác tinh thần thể Restia đang chu lưỡi *tehe* bất kể cổ đang nguyên hình kiếm. “T-trời ạ, làm ơn làm phước dùm~…” “Nếu mấy cái hàm lớn đó bắt được chúng ta, thuyền này sẽ bị nghiền nát dễ dàng.” “Ờ, tôi có thể nghĩ ra cái ấy mà—“ Kamito vò đầu đoạn đi ra trước mũi tàu. “Kamito, cậu định làm gì vậy?” Thấy thế, Claire liền hỏi. “Sao cũng được, tôi sẽ đi tiêu diệt đám quái đó trước đã—“ “Hiểu rồi. Bọn mình sẽ bọc hậu cho.” Nhặt lên cây roi lửa, Claire gật đầu. Ellis và Rinslet cũng triển khai tinh linh ma trang tương ứng của họ. Đến giờ này, họ đã hình thành nên sự hiểu biết ngầm. Niệm phong thuật, Ellis tạo nên một lốc xoáy quanh Kamito. “Đi thôi, Restia.” “Fufu, cứ để cho em—“ Quỷ kiếm hắc ám phún lòe tia chớp đen ngòm. Vung Chân thực kiếm, Kamito bay vào cơn lốc trên mặt cát. 'Chú thích' Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance